


learning the game

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Misunderstanding, Phillip is a poor bab, Phil’s a sweetheart who’s too forgiving for his own good, Phineas messed up, Secret Santa, They try to throw a Christmas party and it goes terribly wrong, Tumblr Secret Santa, Winter, argument, as usual, barlyle - Freeform, belated Merry Christmas, slight angst, when does he not, you done fucked up Barnum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: Phineas makes a mistake that could jeopardize his relationship with Phillip.





	learning the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huge_actman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huge_actman/gifts).



> A special Secret Santa for huge-actman! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title was inspired by the song Learning The Game by Buddy Holly
> 
> Secret Santa Prompt: 18.] “Please, don’t. It’s Christmas Eve. I don’t want to ruin the others’ spirit.” for barlyle.

Phillip slammed the door, blue eyes flashing with hurt and anger. Downstairs, Phineas’s party continued in full swing, but he didn’t care.

He didn’t care if he never saw Phineas again.

Frustrated at himself for crying, Phillip wiped away the betraying tears on his cheeks. Phineas had hung a mistletoe just inside their bedroom door and it laughed at him as he removed his tie and jacket, and sulked into the bathroom.

The bathroom door was shut and locked and the bath water was already running by the time Phillip heard the door to their bedroom open and close. He stiffened, ready for confrontation, but was comforted by the fact that he’d remembered to lock the door.

As expected, the doorknob jiggled. Three loud knocks followed once Phineas found he couldn’t simply walk in.

“Phillip?”

Silence.

“Come on, Phil. Don’t be like this.”

Phillip sat on the edge of the bathtub, the faucet still on, and buried his face in his hands.

“Please, don’t. It’s Christmas Eve. I don’t want to ruin the others’ spirit.”

“Just go away, Phineas.”

Phillip’s voice cracked when he spoke, and he winced, glad that Phineas, at least, couldn’t see him. He cried openly now, the tears rolling in a steady stream down his cheeks.

Phineas was silent on the other side of the door for a few minutes. Phillip was just starting to think that maybe he’d left when he spoke again.

“I’m sorry.”

Phillip raised his head to look at the door.

“I’m sorry. I was foolish and wasn’t thinking clearly. I... would never purposely jeopardize what we have, Phil. You know that.”

Closing his eyes only made Phillip feel worse. He saw flashes of light, flashes of people around them, talking, laughing. People he knew who were friendly toward his parents.

He saw Phineas coming toward him, looked up barely in time to see somebody had hung a mistletoe overhead. He hadn’t noticed that earlier, and by that time Phineas was practically on top of him.

Phineas wasn’t heavily drunk, but he was more than tipsy enough for the alcohol to cloud his judgment. Phillip could still feel the searing arm around his waist, could feel the others’ eyes on him as Phineas, oblivious to everyone else, leaned in for a kiss — right there in the middle of everything.

Phillip was lucky he could move in time, Phillip’s lips just barely grazing against his cheek.

He could feel the eyes on him, though, as he made a show of flinching and shoving Phineas away. But, he wasn’t over-exaggerating as he hurried away from Phineas and sprinted up the stairs, away from the prying eyes, away from Phineas, away from everything.

Now he was here. Resorted to crying in the bathroom with the ever-so-foolish love of his life pleading with him on the other side of the door.

“Phillip?”

“I don’t wish to talk to you right now.”

The tub was filled just enough. Phillip turned off the faucet, but made no move to undress. Instead, he rested his head against the wall.

“They’re waiting for you downstairs, darling.”

“Tell them I’m not well.”

He’d rather his colleagues believe him to be ill than emotionally shaken up by his business partner’s foolish display.

“Won’t you please come out?”

“I don’t believe that to be the best idea.”

“Please, darling? I... don’t want to go back down there without you.”

Phillip paused.

Phineas sounded different.

Almost... vulnerable.

And then, after a beat of silence, Phineas’s voice came through the door, almost too quiet for Phillip to hear.

“I love you.”

Phillip jerked. Seated on the edge of the tub, he nearly toppled over, still fully clothed, into the water.

Phineas — what?

Fresh tears filled Phillip’s eyes, though he couldn’t quite describe the emotion he was feeling. He rose on terribly shaky legs and stumbled into the door.

Fingers trembling, he unlocked and twisted the knob.

Phineas stood directly outside of the bathroom, still wearing a ridiculous Santa hat. His eyes were downcast, but they lit up upon seeing his Phillip. His heart ached at seeing Phillip’s red-rimmed eyes and he reached out, but Phillip took a step back.

“What did you say?” Phillip whispered.

Phineas, who Phillip could see was now starting to sober up, cupped Phillip’s face in his hands, and this time the playwright didn’t pull away. “I love you, darling. And, even though there are some things I can’t apologize for, I _am_ sorry for nearly jeopardizing what we have. I would never do such a thing on purpose. I’m sorry for the fright I must have given you.”

Phillip’s hands trembled as he wrapped his arms around Phineas’s neck. His fingers teased the curls at Phineas’s nape, and he reached up, removing that ridiculous Santa hat from Phineas’s head.

Dropping the hat to the floor, Phillip leaned in, pressing a soft, warm kiss to Phineas’s lips. The ringmaster was hesitant, unsure of whether he should return the affection.

When Phillip pulled back, he nuzzled his face into Phineas’s neck.

“Say it again,” he muttered into his skin.

He could feel Phineas’s hands on his back, hugging him close. Phineas messied Phillip’s hair, burying his nose into that softness, but, in that moment, Phillip didn’t mind.

“I love you,” Phineas hummed.

Phillip’s heart _soared_ at the confession and he reached up again, cupping Phineas’s face in his hands.

“I love you, too,” he confessed.

Phineas’s eyes glimmered; and he smiled, apologetic and beautiful. This time, it was he who initiated the kiss, and Phillip eagerly pressed back, knocking Phineas into the wall. Phineas sighed as his hands travelled down to Phillip’s hips.

“You know,” Phineas started, pulling away from Phillip, “we should really be getting back down to the party.” He smiled again and rubbed his nose along Phillip’s.

Phillip sighed. “I just drew a bath,” he whined.

Phineas paused, considering.

“Perhaps... I could try to send everyone home early?” Phineas suggested, eyes sparkling with mischief.

A slow grin spread across Phillip’s face and he pulled Phineas closer for another kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Phineas chuckled.

Phineas squeezed Phillip’s hand and pulled away. Before leaving the room, though, he paused and looked back at Phillip.

“Am I forgiven?”

“You will be if you can get them to leave,” Phillip teased.

Phineas grinned.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised.

Once he left, Phillip went back into the bathroom to test the water. Satisfied with the temperature, he awaited Phineas’s return.

The night may not have started the way he’d wanted it to, but it would finish off with a _very_ festive bang.

**Author's Note:**

> This was lame, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I struggled so much with this 😭


End file.
